


Father, Daughter

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Father, Daughter

She comes to him as a mere mortal peasant, who had no manners or grace to cushion her fall from humanity.  
She hunted like a wild animal, and yet showed emotions like a weak babe.  
To him she was still the little girl who'd known nothing but pain and hatred, in fact that was her vampiric gift. The same little girl who'd had nothing but now had everything, and was still just as hollow inside. Just as empty as before.  
Sometimes she calls out to him, a child with a mind broken by fear, the same thing that had haunted her in death when her twin isn't enough to coax her back into reality. She calls to him, not by name or by his title, but by the name of _father_. It's a proclamation that unnerves him, but still he wraps her trembling body in his arms and whispers back the sentiments she gasps out to him, letting the child fall apart in his arms.


End file.
